


Once the Mystery is Solved

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Series: Littlejazzy Age Regression Prompts Filled [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caretaker Greg, Caretaker Mycroft Holmes, Gen, Little John - Freeform, Little Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: John has been hiding something from Sherlock and he's becomes very interested in what it possibly could be (P4)





	Once the Mystery is Solved

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> 4\. Character A lives a stressful life. One day B suggests age regression so A won’t be so worked up all the time.

John wasn't around much, not anymore. When they weren't doing a case he was always busy. He had gotten a new therapist. But, it wasn't therapy sessions. Sometimes it was, most the time however it wasn't. Sherlock was struggling with figuring it out however. It was just odd, he would think girlfriend, but there were no signs of a girlfriend. The ex-army man was doing a rather good job hiding the truth from him. At least he wasn't bored from the lack of cases. He had a interesting little case on his hand for the slow times. What was John up to?

Now down right stalking John, that would be cheating. He couldn't just go following the man around. It would be unfair. And not much fun at all. He learned from the hush hush calls, that John was definitely meeting up with someone, from the sounds of it most likely 2 people actually. Whatever it was seemed to be helping John? He seemed happier, less stressed. But, on the other hand John also seemed more sensitive too. Most the time if he was being rather rude John would just snap at him or insult him back. But, every now and then he'd get teary eyed and just leave. He didn't like when that happen. Sherlock never means to upset people, sometimes he just took things too far. But, it really wasn't his fault, John was just being too sensitive. 

John had been rather distracted when he got home to the flat. He hadn't even noticed that out of his coat pocket fell a little stuffed animal? Sherlock picked it up curiously. Why would he have a child's toy in his pocket? It was just a little light yellow duck with a white tummy, but now was a light grayish white. It had closed embroidered eyes along with two pink circles and a orange beak. The embroidered details was a interesting texture change from the extremely soft fabric. The toy had a slight squish to it, but not too much. It fit comfortably in one's hand, since it was rather small. 3.5 inches in length 2.5 inches wide and once more 3.5 inches height. The duck didn't weigh much it felt very light barely under a ounce. It had a hard plastic yellow key chain. Lastly the tag said “Squishmallows squeeze and cuddle” but that wasn't what caught his attention but rather how in sharpie, in handwriting that seemed rather familiar there was the letter “J” 

All night his mind was filled with reasons why would John have a stuffed duck? Well, it was soft and he couldn't help but fidget with the toy. Sherlock knew all of this was stupid, it was just a toy, why did he feel so weird? Why was it so nice petting the stuffed animal and even rubbing it on his face. Even the hard plastic felt nice. Maybe John was close with a child? Maybe some sort of big brother program? No that was stupid. It made no sense. Maybe it was an old toy? But, it looked too new for that, while it had some worn like the white stomach it wasn't THAT dirty. Why was this so hard to figure out? What was so special about this child's toy? Why did he feel so funny? Sherlock couldn't sleep a wink, all night long his brain was full of questions.

While he drank coffee in the kitchen, it was still rather early 6:48am, John normally woke up at 6:30am and he could tell the man was awake. Sherlock could hear his flatmate making a rather bit of sound in his room. Finally when he came out, John looked odd. Distressed? He was looking around the flat frantically. He had a feeling it had to do with the stuffed duck or was it a chick? Subconsciously his hand slipped towards his bathrobe pocket. Maybe he should give John the stuffed animal? But, instead he waited. “Sherlock have you seen a small plush duck?” The shorter man asked, his voice strained and he was even tearing up. “Why would you be looking for a stuffed duck?” He asked taking a sip of his coffee “It doesn't matter have you seen it?” John snapped. He should give John the stuffed animal back. “It's just a child's toy” Sherlock scoffed but maybe he was saying it more for himself than John. “It's im-port-tant Sher-Lock” The slightly older man said dragging out his words, his voice sounded weird, he sounded rather childish. “If it's so important why?” This only frustrated his flatmate more. “I lost it and and it was a 'portant gift! If you're nah gonna help me find it fine!” With that John stormed off slamming the door in tears.

Guilt filled Sherlock's stomach, he didn't mean to make John so upset. He was just curious! But, it seemed like his curiosity had really hurt his friend. He kept texting John but he refused to answer. Even after he texted 'I found the stuffed duck' finally he got a text back, but it wasn't from John, it was from his phone, but the text style was completely wrong. It was short brief, just told him to come to an address. It looked familiar, but he couldn't place why.

It was only once he got there, when he remembered why the address seemed familiar. This was Greg's house, why would John be at Greg's? Though, the person who texted wasn't Greg, the text wasn't like how Greg texted. He would have wrote more. This was cold and short... the text looked familiar and as the door opened up he realized why. There stood Mycroft, who looked very crossed. “Were is the toy Sherlock?” 

Why in the dickens was Mycroft at Greg's house. His mind was racing with thoughts. Pieces of the puzzles were falling into place. The reason why Greg seemed nicer lately, why he had seen Mycroft at the police station. “You're in a relationship with Lestrade” Sherlock gasped. “Not that it's your business yes, now the toy Sherlock?” His older brother said firmly, as the younger pushed his way into the house. 

Then he saw the next shock. There was John on the couch, in Lestrade's lap getting his back rubbed and cooed at. “It'll be okay we'll find Quacky” Sherlock saw the toys littered on the floor. It looked like the living room of someone who owned roughly a 3 to 5 year old child, boy. “What is going on?” He asked utterly confused “Sh-Sherlock?” John whispered having turned around to see the noise. He burst into more crying.

Mycroft pulled the stuffed duck out of his pocket. “YOU STOLE QUACKY!” John shouted in tears. Sherlock flinched back. It was all confusing, too confusing, a million thoughts were running in his head trying to understand what was going on. Too many thoughts, too many feelings, it was all too much for him. He felt like he was going to have a breakdown. He couldn't process all this new information and think clearly to deal with this very emotional situation. So Sherlock shut down. 

His older brother was scolding him for taking something that wasn't his, saying things like “you were very mean” “you've acted very naughty” things that their parents used to say. Greg was trying to calm John down who was now squeezing the very small toy duck to his face. John was going on about Sherlock was mean, how he knew Sherlock would think he was a freak and now everything was ruined. Lestrade was cooing going on about how everything would be okay and how he wouldn't let Sherlock bully him.

“I don't understand” The curly hair detective finally whispered in a voice that none of them had heard before, cutting Mycroft's stern lecturing. “What don't you understand?” The older Holmes brother snapped. But the younger didn't reply. “John's new therapist thought he should try regression therapy, to help his stressful life. He was too scared to do it at the flat because he didn't want to be bullied by you. So he came to me” Greg explained. “I... why... it's... I'm not... I...” Sherlock tried to find his words, but despite all the thoughts that filled his head, he couldn't seem to find what to say. His brother, his best friend, and his boss that he valued more than he'd be willing to say out loud. They all just assumed the worst in him. Sure he could be insensitive at times, but... in their heads it sounded like he was some sort of villain, a monster. His vision became blurry as he felt a hot tear roll down his face and then another and another. For some reason he couldn't stop them. He couldn't breath as he gasped for air, his body shook, as more and more tears poured down his face. Before a single word could be spoken he ran away as fast as he could.

It was all too much, the thoughts in his head, these stupid emotions. He just ran and ran. It wasn't their fault, it was his. He was terrible brother, a terrible friend. He deserved their fear. He didn't care about others feelings, he hurt them so easily, he mocked and belittled with ease. It was no surprise John would be so scared of him discovering the truth. He didn't even fully understand what the truth was. So John liked pretending to be Greg's and Mycroft's child? Somehow it made him happier and less stress. But why would anyone even what to go back to being a child? Being a child was the worse part of growing up for Sherlock. No one listens to you, no one believes you, other kids bully you for being different, being a child was the worse. But, if it was making John happier then he was glad for his friend. But, he still had caused so much damage.

Mrs. Hudson heard the door swing open and then panting. “Sherlock is that you?” She questioned walking out of her own flat. There stood the taller man his face was red from tears. He was a complete mess. “Come in” She said guiding the distressed man into her flat. He followed, without a single word. She was wondering what was bothering him. He didn't normally react like this to things. He was much more likely to throw a fit

Sherlock rested his head in the older woman's lap, he let her run her fingers in his hair. He basked in the moment. Focused on the feeling of her fingers, the smell of cookies in the oven, the sounds of soft humming coming out of the older woman's mouth. His fingers threaten to enter his mouth. Honestly he wanted to slip his fingers into his mouth. But, he was far to old for such things. He didn't do such childish things. 

There was a gentle knocking on the door. He whined slightly as Mrs. Hudson moved his head gently so she could get up to answer the door. “Oh I don't think it's a good time for me to watch Jam, Sherlock is over” He heard his landlady warned in a whisper. “Oh Jam and Greg are upstairs, I'm here to talk to my brother” Mycroft explained entering the flat without even asking to come in. Sherlock quickly turned around to face the couch. He didn't really want to talk to his brother. All he wanted to do was honestly cuddle Mrs. Hudson, she helped his brain slow down and feel better. Now that Mycroft was here all 

“Sherlock I'm sorry” That shocked the younger brother, peeking over his shoulder with a small sniffle he just stared. “We should have asked you, your side of the story” with a pout he just nodded. “Didn't steal his toy, he dropped it last night” Sherlock mumbled turning around to face his brother. “I duh really understand why some buddy would wanna be a kid again. Being a kid sucked the first time around... buh if it makes Jawn happy 'm happy for him” He whispered before Mycroft could even reply.

Mrs. Hudson and Mycroft tried to get Sherlock to talk to them but he just hugged the couch pillow and seemed so small and sad. “Maybe it would be good if you try regression therapy for your stress. I think you might enjoy it if you learned a bit more about it. And what's better than learning hands on? You could give it just a trial.” The older woman suggested gently. Mycroft hummed “Yes it would help you understand John better and why it makes him happy” His older brother suggested. 

“Okay, but only as a experiment to learn why it helps John” Sherlock said in a small shy voice.

**Author's Note:**

> This series will include Little John, Little Sherlock, Daddy Greg, Papa Mycroft, and Granny Mrs Hudson
> 
> It's twice as long as the others intros and I find that funny because this series has 2 littles but it was a total accident


End file.
